Never 'told' the truth
by GoddessMoonLady
Summary: DEATH fic. Harry's dying. Snapes there to here his last words. Very sweet. A litle sad. ONE-SHOT


Never 'told' the truth

By: GoddessMoonLady

Disclaimer:

GML: HP is Mine!!

Draco: NOT!

GML: YES!

Harry: NO!

GML: ALL MINE!

Snape: No it's not. another 50 points from Slytherin. Harry

Potter belongs to JKR.

GML: *pouts* Can I at least keep Draco?

H&S: NO!

Draco: HELL NO!

GML: *crys*

*****************

The 17 yr. old boy lay on the hard ground, breathing ragged, blood

everywhere. This black haired, green eyed boy had just defeated the most

dangerous Dark Wizard in history. And here he lay. Bleeding to death.

An older man in black robes with greasy hair came limping/running over to his

side.

"Hold on Potter. I'll get you help." He raised his wand and fired off red

sparks into the sky.

The boy, Harry Potter, looked up at him, eyes serene and peaceful. Excepting.

He simply watched the man, Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, Death Eater,

Spy, as he turned back to him.

"Hold on, Potter. The mediwizards are coming they'll take you to St. Mungos

and take care of you." The man fought to keep the pain of seeing the boy like

this out of his voice.

"No... No, I wont." Harry half whispered. Looking at his professor sadly. He

knew he'd never make it.

"Don't say that!" Snape snapped, "The mediwizards will be here, then they'll

take care of you. You'll be back to terrorizing myself and the rest of the

school in no time." He tore a strip from the hem of his robes and started

binding one of the worst slices, trying to stop the bleeding.

Harry simply shook his head best he could which was only a centimeter each

way, "No. I know I w-won't." he paused, "Thank you, Professor."

"Stop it! Do you hear me? Stop. Your not in your right mind." Snape's voice

was crisp. Where were those damn mediwizards?

The mask Harry wore over his eyes vanished, revealing his true feelings. He

looked at the man kneeling next to him sadly, "I only ha-have one regret

though..."

Snape opened his mouth to snap at him again, but morbid curiosity got to him

and he asked instead, "And just what is that, Mr. Potter?" It came out in his

smooth, half whisper of a voice.

Harry smiled sadly, "That I was never... never.." he gasped slightly for

breath, It was now or never. His vision was fading, " 'told' the truth." His

lids were growing heavy.

"The 'truth'?" Snape asked he could see that the boy was fading away. Panic

was seizing his mind and throat. He fought it down. "And just what truth would

this be, Potter? There are so many..."

Harry smiled, he looked Snape right in the eye, "The truth about... me. Thank

you for... everything.... Dad." He let his love for his father shine through

before his eyes slid closed and he took one last shuddering breath. With that he

was gone.

He never saw the shock on his father's face. Never heard the "Harry... No..."

or the "How...?". Never saw the tears. His so proud father.. the man he barely

knew... but knew never cried, brake down in a fit of grief so deep his whole

body shook with it. Never felt his father's loving touch as he lifted him and

held him to his chest.

He never saw the mediwizards come. Never saw them have to pry him from his

father's fingers. Never heard his father whisper to Albus Dumbledore, "He knew.

All along... he knew... Oh God Albus..." before braking down in sobs again.

He never saw the pain or heard the sound of his friend Hermione screaming as

they placed his body on a stretcher. Never saw Ron grab her and hold her back as

she fought to try to reach him.

He never saw or felt the grief of the wizarding world as they said their last

good-byes to their hero. He never saw one man's greif outshine them all. The

father that never had the chance to know his son.

************

Explanation: Just to clear up a bit of confusion, Snape was Harry's real

father. James was Lily's husband. James was Harry's stepdad. Harry was Snape and

Lily's son. You figure out how that happened.

Well, what do you think? I'm starting to believe that I do my best work at

night as it's 3:40 am right now. ~_~' Yeah... So... Tell me! REVIEW!

V

V

V

V


End file.
